In Bed with Lemongrab
by Atomsk the Pirate King
Summary: Marceline wakes up with a major hangover, before she gets surprised at who she's in bed with.


**This is a simple Lemonline oneshot that me, Twilight Master Emerald, and Darkwolve45 worked on. Sorry that it's short. No flames please. But if you don't like it then don't review it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

It was a beautiful morning in land of Ooo. Of course, it wasn't for a certain someone, whom was groggily opening her eyes. That person is was none other than...Marceline the Vampire Queen.

"Ugh, my head." She groaned before bringing her hands to her head.

After taking a moment to massage it, her vision was getting back to normal. That's when she looked at her surroundings. Everything she saw was...yellow?

"Okay...this is definitely not my room." She stated.

That's when she turned her head and her eyes widened of whom she saw. That's right folks. Marceline didn't go to bed alone. The person laying beside her was dun...dun...dun, Lemongrab.

You can see him smiling with his eyes closed as he had his hands behind his head. Marceline turned her head away and looked back at him a couple of times.

She nervously lift up the covers and was shocked to see that both her and Lemongrab are naked which meant they had...

"Oh Glob." Marceline said as she knew her answer.

Then she hears Lemongrab sighs.

"Oh Marceline, last night was so...ACCEPTABLE! My heart felt so content right now."

Marceline finally turned her head and started looking at the ceiling.

"H-How did this happen?" She questioned before she starts remembering what happened last night.

 **FLASHBACK**

There was a big celebration at the Candy Kingdom. Everyone was celebrating Finn and Princess Bubblegum's wedding. Marceline, whom was also Bubblegum's maid of honor and lead singer for the band, was happy for her friends.

She looked back and remembered the moments she shared with them; like when she met Bonnibel and they had a serious relationship 'til they broke up. But later on, they became good friends again. And after meeting Finn, the two started hanging out and been great friends to each other.

Marceline remembered how her and Finn became friends with benefits until he started dating Bubblegum. Marceline was okay with being friends with him again.

(Later)

The party was dying down, but there were still people dancing, including the married couple. Marceline was at the bar having a bunch of drinks. She looked completely shit faced.

That's when she drunkenly turned her head to her to see Lemongrab of all people. It was surprising that Bubblegum invited him to her wedding after everything he did. But then again, she invented him, which makes her a mother, so it's understandable.

Marceline was too drunk to think. That's when she started talking to him.

Her speech was slurred as she spoke, she leaned her head in several directions due to the woozy effect of alcohol in her system.

"Heyy Lemongrab, howsss the party? Ish it acceptable?"

The sour monarch merely grunted in a scratchy high pitched voice. He was skinny once again, wearing his old black attire with a lemon yellow belt buckle. He replied with a surprisingly sober voice, but Marceline could tell by his constant jerking motions with his body that he was as drunk as a sailor.

"Surprisingly this wedding was acceptable, I would have given the priest ten years dungeon for saying 'check please' after the two kissed though."

Marceline rolled her eyes before she replied, spilling her glass of red alcohol as she pointed at the monarch.

"Well I thought it was funny, butg Bonnie seemed happi to see her lemon child here. It surprised me she invited you considering all the things you did. I mean seriously cannibalism was messed up man! You look good though when your not a fat tyrant"

Lemongrab groaned a sigh as he slammed his head on the table with a soft squishy sound.

"I do not wish to recall the issues I wrought when I was Fat Lemongrab. Lemongrab 2 keeps me neutral... I'm just glad she accepts me. I wrecked my earldom and made everything... sour."

The drunk vampire only frowned as the Earl sank into a depression, surprising for a lemon person.

"Hey if the new you ish better than the past Earlz then I bet your not so bad. Haha I always wondered how a lemon person worked."

Lemongrab perked up at Marceline's comment.

"Interested in the physical workings of a Lemon and his juices? I could show you, at Castle Lemongrab if you wish for unacceptable behavior."

Marceline practically fell out of her seat with laughter, getting strange gazes from everyone left in the room before they returned to their business with a shrug. Marceline replied to Lemongrab whose face was surprisingly red for his lemon body.

"Hahaha you're tempting Lemongrab, I guess I would be interested in how you work."

With a wry smile Marceline pretended to yawn as she called out loudly to the newlyweds who were silently whispering sweet words to each other.

"Well I'm heading home, don't you two go making me an aunt in the first night!" She laughed as she saw her two friends blush a delicious shade of red before they separate a bit from each other and fidgeted like bashful children. She took the moment of their distraction to signal to Lemongrab to follow her out soon after. When Marceline was outside she had to wait a few minutes until Lemongrab came out the door screaming.

"UNACCEPTABLE! TO YOUNG FOR CHILDREN. YOU'RE TOO YOUNG PRINCESS!"

Lemongrab slammed the door behind him and turned to Marceline with a smile, cheerfully speaking to the vampire.

"That abscond was acceptable."

Marceline floated high in the air out of sight behind the Earl as he rode a yellow camel with a lemon for a head out of the Candy Kingdom. Marceline was swerving in mid air, having to correct her flight path several times as she followed Lemongrab to his castle, it seemed more like a bunker than a kingdom, a stone fort surrounded by secure walls and. The windows were mere slits on the square top of the castle. What Marceline noticed first at the sight of the kingdom was the massive stone lemon with a face on the very peak of the castle. It was intimidating, and Marceline knew it used to be covered in barbed wire and spotlights at one point when the Fat Lemongrab was in rule.

Marceline was sure an hour had passed by the time the two had traversed the labyrinth that was Lemongrab Castle. Once Lemongrab opened the door to a yellow bedroom Marceline pushed her lips against his, silencing his naturally loud voice as she twirls around so she had her back to the bedroom.

Marceline could feel herself backing up to the bed in the room as she slipped her tongue into the Earl's mouth and began to make out with him. Half way through the door she began to remove her clothes, tossing every last piece of clothing to the side until she was buck naked. She purred in acceptance as she saw Lemongrab strip down to nothing as well.

She drunkenly stared at Lemongrab's length and began to stroke the shaft with her hand as the two reached the side of the bed. Marceline was taken aback by how Earl's genitals were very human beyond the texture and color of a lemon.

"I am surprised you have such a nice rod here Lemongrab." Marceline flirted with a drunken tone as she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of the Earl's manhood.

She began to bob her head up and down, twirling her tongue around the lemon textured length as she heard Lemongrab moan in acceptance of the pleasure, he even tilted his head up and gripped the bed sides for stability. Marceline knew all the weaknesses of a human's manhood. She learned it when she first gave Finn a blowjob long before he and Bonnie were officially dating. She had doubts with using similar techniques such as twirling her tongue around the tip, but when she did she found the result was the same if not better thanks to the alcohol.

Marceline took the length of the Earl's cock deeper in her mouth, sloppy noises from her drunk sucking echoing in the room decorated in nothing but lemons. She let out a startled gurgle as Lemongrab screamed a moan as he forcefully pressed her head down all the way to the base of his member. Marceline felt a hot cream shoot down her throat before Lemongrab began to pull his cock out of her mouth with a loud pop from the suction the Vampire was putting on the lemony length. She could taste the cream, which was surprisingly sweet, almost as if the juices were a pulpy lemonade.

"Hmmm, who knew that your cum was this good." Marceline said as she licked her lips.

Lemongrab blushed at the compliment.

Marceline giggled at his reaction before it turned to a grin. She flew to the back of the bed and lay flat on her back while her landed softly on the pillows. Then she opened her legs and used two of her fingers to open the entrance of her pussy.

"Now it's your turn." Marceline teased the drunk Lemon man.

Lemongrab stumbled at before he climbed on the bed and started crawling till he had his face in front of Marceline's pussy.

Marceline waits for Lemongrab to continue while she fidgets a bit from the wait.

Lemongrab hesitated a bit before he took out his tongue and starts licking her folds which caused Marceline to groan before she grits her teeth from what Lemongrab was doing to her.

About 5 minutes later Lemongrab then stuck his tongue in the Vampire Queen's pussy which caused her to make a yelp like sound before groaning when she felt the earls tongue going deep into her.

Lemongrab starts moving his tongue around which caused Marceline to groan loudly when she felt an approaching orgasm when her tunnel tightens.

Lemongrab groan from that but still continues to move his tongue around. While doing that, he noticed how his long nose over Marceline's bush. He even sniffed it a couple of times.

' _Hmmm...that actually smells good down there.'_ He thought before Marceline surprised him when her tunnel tightens greatly before she squirts on his face and letting out an extra loud groan.

Lemongrab was surprised a bit before he licked her juices.

After Marceline finished orgasming, she relaxed on the bed with a lot of energy drained from her.

"Hehehe." Marceline drunkenly laughs.

Lemongrab pulled his head back to breathe before looking at Marceline who looked to him with drunken fueled lust in her eyes.

"G-Got one more round in yah?" Marceline asked before she turned onto all fours while shaking her rear at the earl.

Lemongrab blushed a bit at the sight of her rear. It was...acceptable to him. His lemon cock would agree since it twitched a couple of times.

He got up behind her before he lined up his cock at Marceline's folds. However, he moved it around in a teasing manner which caused Marceline to frown.

"W-Wash wrong?" Marceline slurred out while looking to Lemongrab.

Lemongrab grin before speaking.

"Beg for it."

Marceline would normally be insulted with an order, but she did have an idea thanks to her drunken mind.

Before Lemongrab could react, Marceline's hair wrapped around Lemongrab's waits before his vision blurred when he found himself on the bed while Marceline was on top and giving him a grin while her eyes glow for a moment.

"Sorry Lemon… but a Queen doesn't beg…" Marceline said before she raised her hips and lined up the earls dick with her pussy before she spoke up.

"She takes!" Marceline said before fully impaling herself on the earls dick before she starts to ride him which caused the mattress to shake from how rough she was going.

Lemongrab was surprised of what just happened before it washed away as he started to feel the pleasure. He even brought his hands up before grabbing Marceline's hips before he thrusts his dick in which caused Marceline to groan with a fanged grin.

"Yes,Yes,Yes!" Marceline repeats while she keeps riding the earl without slowing down, in fact she went faster at the earls action.

Lemongrab groan and moan from this acting before he went further by bringing his hands to touch the Vampire Queen's breast before giving them a good squeeze.

Marceline just gasped at the action before she starts grind on the earls dick when she felt him starting to twitch faster and faster as time went by before she alternates with riding the earl and grinding on him.

Lemongrab groan from that before he somehow pulled Marceline's breasts down in a way to bring her down till they were face to face.

Marceline was caught off guard which caused her mouth to open while she sped up her riding motion when she just went with it for now.

Lemongrab then wrapped his arms around her to keep her in place while thrusting in her.

Marceline groans before she starts to slam her hips on the earls dick when she felt him getting close to finishing.

About 5 thrust later, Lemongrab grunted before saying…

"I-I'M CUMMING!?"

Marceline grunts when she orgasms as well when she felt the earl's semen enter her before she leaned down and kissed the earl while the duo orgasm for a few seconds more.

Lemongrab kissed her back before slipping his tongue in her mouth to ride out the orgasm.

When it ends, the duo's energy was spent before Marceline fell next to the earl on the bed.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Marceline's eyes widen after remembering those events.

' _Oh Glob...I can't believe I'm thinking this but he. was. AMAZING! However...ew.'_ She thought.

That's when she heard Lemongrab speaking.

"I want to go again."

Marceline would've said something before the earl rolled himself on top of her.

He even the surprised the Vampire Queen by smashing his lips on hers before slipping in his tongue.

Marceline was indeed caught off guard by that.

It only took a few seconds before Marceline shrugged at this.

' _Eh...what the hell. I can go for another round...maybe two.'_ She thought before kissing him back while wrapping his arms around.

The scene then fades black before you see the duo about to go at it again.

 **END**


End file.
